movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Pack Rescue Movie
Animal Pack Rescue Movie is a 2018 Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie that appears in December 13, 2018. Summary Of Course a new villain character named StrawBunny appears in the movie. She wants to steal the carrot gem. So is up to The Animal Patrol to stop her from getting the gem. Plot In all started in the big wavy lake when the cat brought the treasure on her boat. The Husky saw her rowing and got the treasure. He calls for everyone and said "Paw it up the Pop Field" the pets are gather around the boat. The Pirate Cleverkeet saw a treasure as he open the chest, he saw a lot of tickets to the Animal Patrol Movie. They are excited as they sing the Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol theme song when they are arrived at the School Auditorium. As the movie starts when Audryck and his Pack are playing a ball in the MB5 Milk Carton on Yardley as the MB5 Team are looking after them. When Audryck caught a ball as he as his friends met Lollipop the Rainbow Squirrel is a mission leader, when she has a new mission for them. She will become the Animal Patrol Team into Mission Paw. Danjhely as Marshall, Audryck as Zuma, Carlie Mcgill as Rubble, Carlito as Rocky, Kendryck as Chase and Eva as Skye. Caramel Carla the Fawn wanted to a Mission Paw too. She told Lollipop but she was turning her as Everest. Her pet robot skunk Freshy Flower can help her there too. Animal Patrol Team ask Caramel Carla to join the group with her. Lollipop gives the APT their Robot Pets as their companions. The Animal Patrol Team are very excited there's gonna be a new mission for them. In the Rabbit Hutch, StrawBunny the villain rabbit is escaped from the rabbit hutch but Rusty won't followed her. She use her RC bracelet to send a single to her robot rat as he follows her. If she a plan to steal a Carrot Gem from the Serect Room in the School Shop. As the animals are doing a first mission, A alarm is coming when the Animals rush to the Milk Carton, as the screen shows a Rabbit StrawBunny and her pet steals the Carrot Gem from the School Shop's secret room. She got the gem as she escapes from the School Shop. The Animal Patrol Team can stop her and saved the day. They brought their Mini Vechicles as they off for their Mission to save the Carrot Gem. The Animal Patrol Team are arrive at the school shop they saw a secret room the Carrot Gem is Missing. Caramel Carla is guarding it when she saw paw prints that is StrawBunny. As the APT are going to the hideout they saw a River egg. The APT rub the heart purple to pink and it hatching from the egg. They saw a purple otter with pink wings, she was nervous as Audryck pick her up and petting her. Carlie will named her Splashie because she was a rare otter. Splashie will help them to find Strawbunny because she is in her hideout. She hops on Carlie's Mini Miner as she will ride with her. As they Finally Reach to the Hideout they went inside they saw a Carrot Gem. StrawBunny saw them as they wanted to kidnaps them in her place. Caramel Carla and Freshy Flower are arrived in the Hideout they saw these little robot animals and a otter ask her The APT got kidnaps by Strawbunny because she wanted to rule all over Yardley. There's only 1 way to stop her, when she got to find her way but the Guards saw her as she was runaway and hide, but the Guards sees her. Caramel Carla was very sad because she lost her friends as she got in the cage by Strawbunny's Guards when she sees her. All of the pets are crying but the hamster ask them as the Cleverkeet saw in the Screen. Splashie and the robot animals are release Caramel Carla from the cage. Caramel Carla and the animals are finally made it to Strawbunny's danger trap room in the Hideout. The Animal Patrol Team got all tied up in the rope in Upside Down as StrawBunny is gonna trap them in the Beast Hole but it just a Acid Pit. Just in time Caramel Carla was here as StrawBunny tries to caught her but Caramel Carla fight her as she save the APT. Danjhely use her Hydro Water Canon to spray on StrawBunny, but she got the Carrot Gem as she and her pet riding in her vechicle as she zooms off. The APT are getting her but her vechicle turns into a helicopter as Eva using her Sky Cycle. APT saw StrawBunny as she was flying in the sky but the Carrot Gem falls off as StrawBunny get it as she falls down. Kendryck use his catching net to caught StrawBunny and her pet as Danjhely saw her when she puts her in the Rabbit Hutch. Strawbunny was feel blamed to Rusty as she hugged him. The APT saved the day because they put the Carrot Gem back into the secret room. Lollipop feels excited as she gives them a ribbon for the bravery even Caramel Carla. The MB5 Team saw the APT for their good bravery of the mission and Splashie saw them for the greatest as she was. The Animal Patrol Team are playing ball as Audryck caught it when his friends and him are laughing with Splashie. When the Movie finish the woman with the broom ask the Pets needs to leave the Auditorium. Cast Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck the moth duckling Bill Hader as Carlito the cricket cheetah cub Jack Black as Kendryck the wingless dragonfly cat Sandra Bullock as Danjhely the firefly dingo Amalia Stenberg as Carlie McGill the Cockroach Fennec Fox Mona Marshal as Eva the fly king Charles spaniel Amy Poehler as Caramel Carla the fawn Freshy Flower the robot skunk Katie Holmes as StrawBunny the rabbit Angelina Jolie as Lollipop the squirrel Rusty the Robot Rat (StrawBunny's Pet) Strawbunny's guards Splashie the Purple Otter Bolts the robot turtle Chatter the robot mouse Rockin' Ricky the robot bird Donutty the squirrel Dutchy the robot bunny Sally Seeds the robot hedgehog MB5 Team Songs\Soundtrack pLasterbrain| G★R★E★E★D★Y ft. Helen Kane (In the beginning) Magic (Oh, It's Magic) - Pilot - Selena Gomez StrawBunny's Theme Song Roar by Katy Perry My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy Trivia: * This is a Mighty Bug 5 Animal Patrol Movie. * Just Like in the Hatchimals Series, APT rub the heart as the egg cracks. * Splashie has inside of her egg. * Rusty is a robot rat for Strawbunny * These robot pets are look like Little Live Pets and Chubby Puppies. * This is a same of Paw Patrol Mission Paw. * This movie starts is the same as the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. TV Spots Edit See Page: Animal Pack Rescue Movie/TV Spots Coming soon! Release Dates Edit See page: Animal Pack Rescue Movie/Release Date In Theaters Edit * December 13, 2018 (USA) * January 17, 2019 (Canada) * May 20, 2020 (International) Merchandise Edit Happy Meal Toys Edit You can get a Audryck, Carlito, Kendryck, Danjhely, Eva, Carlie with Splashie, Caramel Carla with her pet and StrawBunny with her robot rat as action figures in your purchase of a Happy Meal. For more Info, click here. Kraft Mac & Cheese Edit Kraft has produced mac & cheese products based on the film. It will be available in Walmart, and Target. Clothing Edit Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, and costumes etc. based off the cast. Lunchboxes Edit Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags. Backpacks Edit The characters will be on a backpack of they're color. Toys Edit The characters in the film will have 7" Action Figures, Plushes, Micro Figures, Playsets with 6" Figures and pets, and props of the characters, also they have Action Packs & Badges and Pets made by Spin Master. LEGO Edit LEGO Minifigures Edit Coming soon! LEGO: Animal Pack Rescue Movie Edit Sets Coming soon! Promotional Sets Coming soon! Reception Edit Box Office Edit When the film will be released, Nickelodeon predicted a successful Box Office. Critical Response Edit Within it's first week of the teaser trailer's release, Animal Pack Rescue Movie gained positive acclaim by both critics and audiences and has received an 99% rating score on Rotten Tomatoes as the consensus says "Animal Pack Rescue Movie is not only the first 2010s nickelodeon series movie to ever be good, but also, the first to begin a shared universe." This movie also has a 97% rating on Metacritic. The film was given a Best Animated Feature nomination during the Annie Awards of 2021. It also received a rating of 9.6/10 on IMDB, and a 4/5 on Common Sense Media. Awards and nominations Edit The Movie Idea Awards Edit This movie won for "Best animated and Hilarious Nickelodeon film" on The Movie Awards and won Best Voice from an Animated Film for Lincoln's funny moments. Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2021 Edit The Movie won for "The Animal Rescue Mission", on KCA 2021, and won Great animation from Chris Savino Variant Logos Edit * Film Modified Screen appears and said "The Following Program is similar to the Paw Patrol Mission Paw. * Paramount Pictures - None. * Paramount Animation - Right After the Paramount Pictures logo, The Screen Fades black, then the word Paramount appears, then the word Animation is drawn under it.(This will be the original variant for the rest of the Paramount Animation movies) * Nickelodeon Movies - Carlito and Carlie are Playing a Orange Ball but it gets bigger as it says Nickelodeon along with the Blue ball which it says Movies and a little Orange Ball, as Carlito and Carlie laughs. * Spin Master Entertainment - None Gallery Edit See page: Animal Pack Rescue Movie/Gallery coming soon Studios Film Modified Screen Studios3.png Paramount Pictures Logo 2011 b.png Paramount Nick Movies Spin-Master-0.png Of Course they have Spin Master, Cinar, and Nelvana. This movie is made of Peach Nova Productions.Category:2018 films Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2018 Category:Kids Movies Category:Action Category:PG